Mechanical Daddy
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Jarvis and the bots just want to show how much affection they have towards their master. But Tony doesn't seem to be paying attention to their attempts. Is he? (You may also read Father's Day)


Tony loves his robots: Dummy, Butterfingers and U. Jarvis as well. Though he will NEVER admit that. Ever since the destruction of his mansion back in Malibu, he's been keeping a close eye on them, upgrading them with new antiviruses or in Dummy's case, trying to keep him away from the fire extinguisher. He was a deadly yet clumsy robot when it came to that thing. Jarvis and the robots knew of Tony's hidden affection for them and every time they had the opportunity, they'll try to expose their affection for him towards the avengers. They obviously failed thousands of times. The attempts just made the rest of the Avengers think that Tony's robots went crazy or something.

Dummy tried to write the word 'DAD' on a clipboard in front of everyone in the living room, but ended up writing the word 'DORK' instead. The team started to laugh saying how cute he looked trying to write. Dummy did not mind them, what really pissed him off was Tony's hysterical laughter and telling him he was just… a dummy. Dummy didn't mind the name. He knew he was quite stupid for some things. However, he did took it personal when Tony actually meant it when he told him that. So with amazing aim, Dummy threw the marker and the clipboard directly to Tony's head left the living room with his little mechanical heart broken. He could hear everyone laughing at his mechanical daddy, Tony, in the background.

Butterfingers hadn't had much luck either. He did everything he could to please his mechanical daddy, from smoothies to hold cameras for Tony's log. He wasn't like his brother, Dummy, who will spill every content in beakers or just make a mess in the lab with the fire extinguisher just for fun. He just wished his mechanical daddy, Tony, could see how much he worked for him.

U… well, he had given up on this. He really saw no reason as to why they should show their affection for Tony towards the Avengers. He believed that those attempts were to be keep in the workshop and the workshop only. He loved cleaning the suits though…

Jarvis, surprisingly, was quite shy about the whole situation. It was Dummy's idea after all. He did shared the same affection his brothers had towards Tony. But since he was the most mature one out of the four, he really just wanted to stay out of this one. Knowing that Tony loved them all was enough for him and he was fine with it. Sometimes he wondered if he was the older brother and not Dummy.

Dummy, U and Butterfingers stayed in the workshop for the day. Tony was out fighting bad guys and they had nothing else to do except wait for him. Jarvis was lucky he was multitasking, because that way the robots knew of Tony's health in the suit and that was enough to calm them down, be sure that their mechanical daddy was coming back home safe and sound.

Sometime in the afternoon, Tony burst through the workshop ceiling with a beaten up armor. As soon as he took the armor off, he signaled the robots to follow him and stormed towards the living room. Once they were inside, he locked the door and sat on the couch. The robots followed him and stayed at his feet since they can't exactly sit on the couch.

"Jarvis? Put the damn movie…" He turned towards the 'bots. "We are watching Flubber but that's the last time. I don't want to get hit with clipboards again. Also, I know what you been trying to do all day."

If Jarvis and the robots could smile, they would. They knew that Tony wanted to spend time with them even if he didn't want to admit it. After all, Tony Stark NEVER admitted anything.

While they watched the movie, some of the Avengers tried to get in but Jarvis will shush them off, saying that they were doing something of extreme importance. The Avengers were not sure who were 'they', but they got their answer later on.

When the movie finished, Tony and the bots walked outside and were greeted with incredulous looks from the rest of the team. Tony just smirked.

"We were just watching a movie."

Dummy grabbed the nearest clipboard and marker and wrote the word 'DAD' and showed it to Tony. The Avengers just cooed all over him and Tony rolled his eyes. So that's what he was trying to write earlier. He turned to Jarvis, wherever he was.

"Jarvis?"

"_Yes, sir?"_

"Delete that movie from the TV. I don't want the bots to bother me just to watch it again."

"_Of course, sir."_ Jarvis replied.

A ghost smile spread in Tony's face.


End file.
